


The Snoring Princess

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin hears a peculiar sound erupting from his castle. He just had no idea, Belle was the source of it.[This was inspired by 6x03 when Killian revealed that Belle snores.]





	

The Snoring Princess

A/AN: This was inspired by a Tumblr post. I hope you all enjoy it! ;)

The first time he'd heard it was when he was working in the large tower room where he conducted his spells and concocted his potions. He was mixing some dragon bone with griffin claw when he heard the obnoxious sound. He'd dropped the vial he was holding to the floor and watched in disbelief as it shattered into a thousand pieces. He'd magicked himself out of the tower room, afraid his castle was being attacked by ogres, but he sensed nothing. He'd nearly ran smack dab into Belle who'd emerged from the library.

"What are you doing, dearie?" he inquired, gazing at her quizzically.

"Going downstairs to prepare your tea, master," she returned, smoothing out her apron. She placed her hand to her lips, stifling back a yawn.

"I'll be down shortly then. You didn't happen to hear any peculiar noises while in the library, did you?" he inquired, his amber orbs full of queries.

"I'm afraid not, Rumpelstiltskin," she returned, shrugging her shoulders habitually.

"I see...Well, I'll let you get back to your chores," he remarked, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Belle nodded, turning her attention back to her task of making him tea. He gazed at her as she walked away, deciding his mind must be playing tricks on him. The Dark Ones living in his head enjoyed toying with him now and again.

The next time he heard it was when he was spinning at the wheel. Rumpelstiltskin placed the straw in the spinning wheel, relishing the feeling of the smooth golden strands slipping through his fingertips. He enjoyed spinning because it helped him forget. He lost himself within the rhythm of the wheel. He fell into a peaceful trance, until he heard it. He halted the spinning wheel as the gold moving through his fingertips tangled together. He growled irately at the disturbance. The sound emitted loudly throughout the corridors and was reminiscent of a dragon's rumbling belly. What in all the realms was that horrendous noise? He stood to his feet and stalked up the grand staircase. The higher he climbed, the louder the sound became. He rounded the corner where Belle's chamber dwelt. He didn't care for barging in on her, but what if she was in trouble? He took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find his maid sprawled across her bed in an unladylike fashion. Her blue muslin dress rode up her thighs and her bodice was partially opened, revealing her luscious bosom. He felt heat rise in his cheeks from the sight of her. He snarled his nose in disgust as spittle hung from her open mouth. He placed his hand over his heart as a loud snore erupted from her parted lips. How could such a dainty princess make such infernal noises? He shook his head in puzzlement at this mystery and snapped his fingers, tucking the large duvet over her. She mumbled incoherently as she snuggled under the large blanket. A rare smile bloomed to the Dark One's lips at the sight of his snoozing maid.

He supposed the mystery had been solved of where that loathsome noise was coming from. In his entire three hundred years of existence, he never would have thought such a petite thing like Belle could emit such high frequency sounds with the potential to bring down his castle. A thought crept into his mind of what he would do if they ever married. How would he put up with her snoring? He'd probably have to invent some enchanted earplugs to muffle the sounds. He scoffed at such a silly notion. He may have held unrequited feelings for the beauty, but there was no way she felt the same way about him. He returned to the spinning wheel to pick up where he left off, unaware of what the future held for him.


End file.
